


Rain

by egdelwonk7102



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happens 4 or 5 years after the show ends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egdelwonk7102/pseuds/egdelwonk7102
Summary: Zuko and Sokka, asleep at the mouth of a cave,  wake up to the sound of rain.





	Rain

Zuko hears the rain pitter-pattering outside. The light of day had only just begun, and yet his eyes still refused to accept the brightness. He winces once more as he stretches his body and rolls over. He is greeted by a calm, sleeping body. Sokka sleeps with one arm stretched out beneath his pillow. His other hand rest gently beside his face. The curl of his fingers draws Zuko in. They’re obscuring his face and Zuko can’t have this. He slowly moves them from their resting place and scoots ever closer to awe at his sleeping beauty. His jawline is beginning to take shape: becoming more pronounced with each of Zuko’s glances throughout the years. His brown skin, tanned from travels, is illuminated by the dull light seeping through the cave’s entrance. His lips--slightly parted--entice Zuko to give him a good morning kiss.

Suddenly, Sokka whispers. “It’s raining.”  
Zuko is surprised by his words. He hasn’t even opened his eyes nor given any indication that he was no longer asleep.

“I know. How long have you been awake?”  
“Since you moved closer to my face. I can smell your morning breath.” He retorted bluntly without even the slightest bit of remorse at ruining their romantic moment.

“I do not have morning breath, Sokka.” Zuko slumps back onto the bedding. The sound of rain once again becomes apparent. He stares at the top of the cave with his arms folded across his chest.

After a minute of feigning annoyance, he becomes curious at the silence. Sokka must have fallen back to sleep. The rain fades as Zuko looks over at Sokka the moment he opens his eyes. The brilliant blue of his irises remind Zuko of one thing: love. In this moment, Zuko is reminded that he is in love. He never truly forgets this, but moments like these bring the love he has for Sokka to the front of his mind.


End file.
